User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Lets Make This Hurt Chapter 4: Territory Disputes
The first real casualty of the war between Andy, and Gary was Pete Kowalski. The impressionable seventh grader. Whilst other students of Bullworth were well aware of Gary and Andy's antics Pete was easy for both to control. The first time they got together, all three of them they were hanging out in the cafeteria, it was the third week of school. Pete sat, shying away from an audience of students, yet happy to have 'friends' as Gary, and Andy both sat across from him. Though there was an inner conflict going on between Andy and Gary that Pete just couldn't understand. "So, Pete how about we form a study group." Andy suggested, deviantly. Gary had caught on and began to rival Andy's proclamation. There was no violence between them, for the first time they both had met their intellectual equal. They didn't hate each other "it's just business." The following Monday Andy and Pete were discussing girls, Andy seemed to get an edge over Pete. But the next day Gary and Pete hungout, and Andy had to retreat to his bedroom to plot further ahead. To both of them Pete wasn't a person, but an object, the key character in what would become total control of the school. Whoever Pete decided on would set the groundwork for who can come to control the school next. Pete didn't understand this, in a way he was selfish, just glad that someone finally acknowledge his petty existence. When Christy took note of Andy she started spreading a rumor that he was in love with Pete, the little feminine boy. Out by the parking lot Davis approached Andy, who sat, nose in a book. "Hey, little gay boy, how's Pete taste?!" He mocked. Andy swiftly rose to his feet and grabbed Davis by the throat. After kneeing him in the crotch Andy decided that he needed a more refined route to earn Pete's trust. As far as anything Gary controlled him thus far, and was winning control over the ''entire ''school. In class one day Andy met with Pete, who had a look of dismay about him. "What is wrong, Pete?" He asked. Pete explained that he was taunted for the 'relationship' they both shared. Andy assured him that nothing was between them, but that didn't change the rumors. He decided to hit the rumors at the source. When he was released from class he stole a bottle rocket launcher from the Nerds, who weren't to pleased at this action, and went to Christy's locker. Once there he set up a firing pin so when she opened her locker the rocket would explode in her face. It worked as planned. "Best not to peddle in others affairs." He declared to her as she lie, willowing in her own tears. From then on she backed off from Andy. During this time Russell was aware of the Andy, he sent his boys off to deal with the psycho but they came back with bruises, and cuts. Russell declared Andy enemy number one. In just the few short weeks Andy had turned Bullworth on its head, Gary started using this to his advantage. 'Helping' those who were effected by his tirade. Giving the Bullies access to Andy's room by stealing his key, providing Christy with a shoulder to lean on, and informing Crabblesnitch of Andy's misdeeds. After being detained and sent in for punishment at the front office Andy knew that violence wasn't the key, he needed to hit Gary at his core. This war raged on between them for the next month, by Halloween there was never a truce, prank after prank was aimed at one another. With Gary gaining a slight edge over him. Andy changed his approach and soon began to hit Gary where it hurt, he delved into Gary's home life and began exposing it to the general public. Gary and his parents' issues were put on blast. Things were going to get a lot hotter, too. Category:Blog posts